miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Montana Forever (soundtrack)
|Producers = Mitch Allan Adam Anders Toby Gad Jakob Hazell Jamie Houston Jeannie Lurie Aris Archontis Chen Neeman Twin Alke Fishman Jakob Hazell |MiX = |Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = |Artist = Hannah Montana |Genre = Pop, Teen pop, pop rock, power pop, dance-pop, country pop|Recorded = 2010}}Hannah Montana Forever is the soundtrack album for the fourth and final season of the television series Hannah Montana, released on October 15, 2010 by Walt Disney Records. All eleven tracks are performed by its primary actress Miley Cyrus, and are credited to her character Hannah Montana. Recording artists Billy Ray Cyrus, Iyaz, and Sheryl Crow appear as featured vocalists. The soundtrack is primarily a pop record, which sees additional influences from teen pop, pop rock, power pop, dance-pop, and country pop musical styles. The lead single released from the album is "Ordinary Girl", which charted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number ninety-one. "Are You Ready" and "Gonna Get This" were both released as promotional singles from Hannah Montana Forever. The latter also managed to peak at number 66 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album was also promoted via exclusive releases to Radio Disney. Background and composition The opening track "Gonna Get This", a duet with British Virgin Islander Iyaz, was written by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas, and Drew Ryan Scott. Iyaz claimed he listened to Cyrus' music very often and that Hannah Montana was among his favorite television series with others from Disney Channel. "I've been watching the show for a very long time, and finally got the opportunity to do a song with Miley", he said. "Gonna Get This" was recorded in April 2010 rapidly, according to Iyaz, because of his appearance on an episode of Hannah Montana. At first, he arrived to the studio not knowing what to expect and became hesitant but in the end could not believe they "pulled it off". Iyaz described "Gonna Get This" as a track with an edge, claiming Cyrus added her usual signature style while he put an "island twist" on it. The track leaked into the Internet in July 2010, entitled "This Boy, That Girl" Toby Gad contributed to the soundtrack by co-writing "Ordinary Girl", "Que Será", and "Are You Ready". "Are You Ready" was written by Gad, BC Jean, and Lyrica Anderson.The song was recorded for Hannah Montana 3 and leaked on the Internet in November 2008, along with tracks from Hannah Montana 3, yet, was not included in the soundtrack. A duet with Sheryl Crow, guest star on the episode "It's the End of Jake as We Know It", titled "Need a Little Love" was solely penned by Jaime Houston. "Love That Lets Go" is a duet with Billy Ray Cyrus(who portrays Miley's father, Robbie Ray Stewart, on Hannah Montana and is Cyrus' real father) was composed by Adam Anders and Nikki Hassman. "I'm Still Good" and "Been Here All Along" were written by Jennie Lurie, Aris Archontis, and Chen Neeman. Track listing # Gonna Get This (feat. Iyaz) # Que Sera # Ordinary Girl # Kiss it Goodbye # I'll Always Remember You # Need A Little Love (feat. Sheryl Crow) # Are You Ready # Love That Lets Go (feat. Billy Ray Cyrus) # I'm Still Good # Been Here All Along # Barefoot Cinderella US iTunes Store bonus track 12. Wherever I Go UK iTunes Store bonus track 12. Are You Ready (Soul Seeker Full Length Club Mix) Europen digital bonus track 12. Are You Ready (Almighty Radio Mi Category:Soundtrack albums Category:Hannah Montana Forever Category:Albums